What Is Waiting At The End?
by Samantha.Majka
Summary: Xena leaves her soulmate to join her son in the heaven. My take on the end of the show.


_Hello Xena fans,_

this is my first Xena fanfiction. I wanted to start with something short and simple. Well it is a simple idea but it was really emotional for me, because I really can't get over what happened at the end of Friend in Need II. I was thinking about the possible ends and this idea came to me. I hope you will like it. Enjoy reading. I would appreciate your comments :)

* * *

 **What Is Waiting At The End?**

„You are my whole life, Xena," came out from Gabrielle's mouth. Tears were filling her eyes and soaking her cheeks. Gabrielle looked Xena deeply in the eyes and couldn't imagine a day when she wouldn't be able to see her friend's face. Her head knew that this was the end of their journey but her heart didn't want to accept it. They have been through too much and as the parting moment was closer and closer it felt like letting her soulmate go was going to be the hardest thing to do.

„How am I supposed to go on without you?" Xena felt Gabrielle's pain. She took her hands into hers and squeezed them as an act of support. At last it was the only support she could give to her bard.

„I will always be with you. Wherever you'll go, I'll go," Xena comforted her friend. If she had only one wish now it would be to stay with Gabrielle. There was nothing she would want more than to spend the rest of her life by the bard's side, fighting for a better world and growing old together. If there was only one person she would want her heart to beat for it was Gabrielle. They belonged together and the look in their eyes made it clear.

„Have you ever thought about what is really waiting for you at the end?" Gabrielle asked Xena and sat down to rest on one of the big stones. Xena joined her and looked into the sun setting over the horizon. Her fingers intertwined with Gabrielle's and when Gabrielle laid her head on her shoulder, Xena started to speak.

„You can't imagine how hard it is to leave you. You are a part of my life, of my heart. As much as I hate the thought of leaving you I believe Solan is somewhere out there and he is waiting for me. He is one of the few people I want to walk through heaven with and one day we will meet there and we will be a family again," Xena said and hugged Gabrielle tightly. She needed to give her some assurance that she will be waiting for her.

„I love you, Gabrielle," she added and took Gabrielle's face into her hands. Their eyes met. They both were breathing heavily. Xena moved closer to her friend and before Gabrielle managed to finish saying „I love you too, Xena," their lips connected in a soft brief kiss. Gabrielle knew this was the last moment they had together. There were moments in her life which she wanted to remember till the end of her life and this one was one of them. Even if it was the saddest one it was also one of the moments when she felt the connection between them so strong and she wanted to remember how close to each other they were.

„Be safe, girl with a chakram," Xena smiled and tears started to fill her eyes. The next moment she was gone. Gabrielle kept staring into the sun slowly fading away. Her heart was broken and in pain, memories of Xena and their moments together started to fill her mind. Solan appeared in front of her and smiled. He hadn't changed since the last time she saw him. The look in his eyes gave her feeling of peace and his smile made her feel happy. Gabrielle knew Xena was safe and at the right place. Unconsciously her hand moved to her side and touched Xena's chakram.

„We will meet again, warrior princess," she whispered into the dark and last tears fell down her cheeks. Happy images of Xena finally meeting her son, Solan, made her feel better. She closed her eyes and saw Xena running toward her son, hugging him and laughing out loud with him. She knew that the next thing they would do would be talking about Xena's adventures with Gabrielle. Knowing how curious Solan was, she could imagine him begging for more and more stories.

The idea of Xena not being alone somewhere in the dark made her heart jump with joy because this was just the right thing her soul mate deserved after all the good she has done.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
